oresukifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7
The seventh episode of the Oresuki anime adaptation. Summary Laurier is humming while making breakfast the Monday morning after the Hundred Flower Festival when Joro comes down the stairs. She greets him cheerfully as he takes a carton of chrysanthemum smoothie (春菊スムージー) from the fridge. She mentions that he won't need lunch since he's going out with friends today. Joro asks how she knows this before seeing Pansy sitting on the couch in the living room. Joro drops the carton and panics. (roll intro) The three of them watch TV as it shows that day's horoscope. The horoscope says that people with the zodiac sign Aquarius will experience a change for the better in their relationships and also discover an unexpected side of a person they are always with. Joro turns off the TV and asks Pansy why she is in his house. Pansy says that she ran into Laurier while stalking him and she let her in. Joro asks why Laurier calls Pansy so familiarly. Laurier explains that she had met Pansy at a bookstore. She also explains her nickname and catchphrase. Pansy shows Joro a ticket to go to the pool, Aqualand. They decide to leave after breakfast. At the pool, Joro is excited. Sun comes up to him, sharing his excitement. Himawari runs up to them, followed by Cosmos and Pansy. Himawari is wearing a yellow one-piece, Cosmos is wearing purple bikini and Pansy is wearing a fancy white bathing suit. They all go play for a while. Joro loses at rock-paper-scissors and has to buy everyone drinks. Joro revises everyone's drink order as he wait in line, cola for himself and Sun, orange juice for Himawari and oolong tea for Cosmos and Pansy. The girl in front of him recognizes his voice and turns around. The girl is Sasanqua and she asks Joro why he is here but Joro doesn't recognize her. Sasanqua continues to talk to Joro, which makes him nervous and he checks around for a bench. Sasanqua tells him that 'her friend' made a mistake and was mean to someone, and that she wants to apologize as well as something to make up for it. Joro says that a sincere apology would be enough.She also asks about his preferences for a girl's appearance. Joro says he likes clean and neat black hair. Joro's drink order arrives and he takes the tray to go back to the others. Sasanqua hands him a cup of acerola juice to thank him for answering her questions. Joro returns to the others and they drink. Pansy, Cosmos and Himawari all ask Joro to do things at the same time. They decide to have a competition where Joro would do all three of their suggested activities, with the one Joro has the most fun with being the winner. The winner may make one request of Joro. Himawari wants to go on the waterslide, Cosmos wants to ride an inflatable dolphin and Pansy wants to go to the spa. Joro's trunks come off at the waterslide and Sun protects him. Cosmos gets caught up in a fantasy after being heckled by some kids, leaving Joro on the dolphin alone and Sun joins him. Pansy and Joro have a moment in the spa before she starts teasing him and Sun gets Pansy to stop. That evening, the girls ask Joro who he had the most fun with. The girls are certain Joro will choose them but he chooses Sun and they run off together. The next day at school, Joro is looking through the photos from the pool on his phone. He smiles at a group photo and then picks up a copy of the school newspaper, which has Asunaro's article clearing Joro's name. Sasanqua's gal group surrounds his table and apologizes for the way they treated him the past week. Sasanqua herself walks to her table next to Joro's with a new appearance, long black hair held back with a red headband, exactly Joro's type. Joro realizes that she is Sasanqua. Sasanqua apologizes to Joro for the past week, and Joro remembers the horoscope from TV saying he would discover an unexpected side to someone he is always with. Characters in Order of Appearance * Keiki Kisaragi * Amatsuyu Kisaragi * Sumireko Sanshokuin * Taiyo Oga * Aoi Hinata * Sakura Akino * Asaka Mayama * Gal group Navigation